Starlos
Starlos (St/ephanie) and (C/'arlos') is the most important ''romantic ''relationship for Carlos. There has been thought for a long time that they could become a potential couple, but that eventually didn't take place. Stephanie met the boys while she was using them in a horror movie in "Big Time Terror". Carlos thinks Stephanie is "hot" and Stephanie seems to be pretty fond of Carlos just by the way she acts around him like how she even asks him to the dance. Even though Stephanie is labeled as a recurring character, she is not seen in any other episodes which is a mystery to fans, nobody knows what has happened to her. Carlos even says he needs to get a girlfriend in the episode Big Time Concert. Their relationship formation was never seen. Starlos Moments Big Time Terror *Carlos believes there is a ghost at the Palmwoods, Logan and him go on to try and catch the ghost on camera while trying to spot the ghost Stephanie comes by and smiles at them Logan & Carlos say "New girl, Nice!" *Stephanie waves to the guys when she first meets them. *Carlos seems to take interest in her and is happy when she helps them scare Gustavo back to his mansion. Big Time Dance *Stephanie asks Carlos if he has a date for the dance, Carlos replies with "Stephanie, you have no idea" and walks away. *Stephanie seems disappointed when he left, meaning she probably would want to ask him. *Stephanie saves Carlos from being the Jennifers multiple dates Stephanie doesn't seem to like it, she yanks Carlos's wig off and asks him to dance. *Stephanie feels bad for Carlos when the Jennifers are constantly making him change clothes and getting on to him when he messes up, and then she asks him if he wants to dance. *After Carlos gets saved by Stephanie he links arms with her and says "HOW HOT IS STEPHANIE?!" *Before the end credits, if you keep an eye on Carlos, Stephanie is rocking out with her friends but then Carlos butts in, takes her hand and moves away to a little corner out of the crowd while holding punch in his hand. *When Carlos sings his solo for Stuck he sings "They would see you're my girl" and he points to Stephanie dancing in the front row. Trivia *Stephanie sits in front of Carlos in class, as seen in the episode Big Time Dance at the start. *Stephanie is played by Tristin Mays who also played a character on the Disney TV show Zeke & Luther, she played Monica Lopez. She also guest-starred on the show "Everybody Hates Chris" in the episode, "Everybody Hates Homecoming". *Tristin Mays also guest-starred on Nickelodeon's Victorious, ''as Sherry, Andre Harris's girlfriend who loved to kiss him repeatedly. *Tristin Mays ''(Stephanie) was born on 10 June 1990, New Orleans, Louisiana, USA *Carlos Pena and Tristin Mays both guest-starred in two different episodes of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. 0908.jpg 185px-0690.jpg 830px-0687fsds.jpg Sterlos ep.15.png Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:Two appearances only